


Nie oceniaj tak bezdusznie.

by orphan_account



Series: Nie oceniaj. [4]
Category: Kamienie na szaniec | Stones for the Rampart - Aleksander Kamiński
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:11:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Nie oceniaj tak bezdusznie.

Zrobiło się zimno, wiał silny wiatr, a ja stałem jak ostatnia pierdoła i czekałem, aż Rudy w końcu przyjdzie na miejsce spotkania. Szczękałem zębami i dłońmi masowałem ramiona, usiłując się rozgrzać. Usłyszałem czyjeś szybkie kroki.  
\- Długo czekasz? – wydyszał Rudy, podbiegając do mnie i opierając ręce o kolana, by uspokoić oddech.  
\- W-wystarczająco długo, żeby być na ciebie wściekłym – odparłem, szczękając zębami. Janek zerknął na mnie i pokręcił głową.  
\- Tadeusz… Jak ty się ubrałeś?  
Rzeczywiście miałem na sobie tylko koszulę i marynarkę, ale w końcu szliśmy na ważną imprezę! Nie mogłem założyć zimowej, watowanej kurtki! Przyjrzałem się ubiorowi Rudego i zacmokałem.  
\- To ja c-ciebie powinienem zapytać, co masz na sobie! Nie idziemy na spacer, tylko na w-ważne spotkanie!  
\- Wolałbym iśc z tobą na spacer, niż do tego faceta – burknął Rudy, ściągając z siebie obszerny płaszcz. Narzucił mi go na ramiona i zaczął zapinać guziki, mrucząc coś pod nosem o mojej nieodpowiedzialności i nie dbaniu o własne zdrowie. Sam stał teraz tylko w bluzie. Chwyciłem go za nadgarstki i na powrót rozpiąłem guziki.  
\- Tak tobie będzie zimno! – zaprotestowałem stanowczo, ściągając płaszcz. Rudy tylko fuknął i przytrzymał mi dłonie. Marszcząc czoło zdjął ze mnie połowę płaszcza, samemu wsuwając ramię w jeden z rękawów. Drugą ręką objął mnie w talii i przysunął do siebie, owijając nas obu płaszczem, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Bez słowa podążyłem za nim, przytrzymując drugą część okrycia. Uśmiechnąłem się.  
Już było mi ciepło.

~~~

– Od teraz zacznę przydzielać wam poważniejsze zadania! – powiedział nasz dowódca.  
W sali rozległy się oklaski i okrzyki radości.  
\- I od następnej akcji to Zośka przejmuje dowództwo nad oddziałem! – dodał mężczyzna, schodząc z podestu.  
Przez moment zapanowała cisza, a potem wybuchła taka wrzawa, że aż zatkałem uszy. Wszyscy rzucili się do Zośki, klepiąc go po ramionach i gratulując. On tylko uśmiechał się niepewnie i odpowiadał na zaczepki kolegów. Stałem przy drzwiach i przyglądałem się tej scenie, opierając się o framugę. Po kilku minutach chłopcy uznali, że wystarczająco wymiętosili swojego przyszłego dowódcę i zaczęli się rozchodzić. W przeciągu chwili pomieszczenie było puste, na środku sali stał tylko Zośka, patrzący mi w oczy.  
\- Mam cię tytułować kapitanem? – zapytałem, schodząc z podwyższenia i idąc w jego kierunku. Tadeusz tylko spuścił wzrok.  
\- Masz mi to za złe? – spytał cicho. Wzniosłem oczy do nieba i objąłem go delikatnie, przykładając policzek do jego szyi.  
\- Gratuluję – wyszeptałem, przymykając oczy. – Będziesz najlepszym dowódcą, jakiego potrafię sobie wyobrazić.  
Zośka uśmiechnął się i przytulił mnie do siebie.  
\- Tak się cieszę..! – powiedział mi do ucha ze szczęściem w głosie. Zawsze miał żyłkę przywódcy, nie dziwiła mnie jego radość. Staliśmy na środku pustego pomieszczenia i przytulaliśmy się. Uśmiechałem się do siebie jak wariat.  
Byłem z niego taki dumny!

~~~

Ścigaliśmy się pustymi ulicami Warszawy. Biegłem, ledwo chwytając oddech, a Zośka z trudem dotrzymywał mi kroku. Obaj śmialiśmy się głośno, co moment uciszając się nawzajem. Była godzina policyjna – nie mieliśmy prawa być na dworze. Pędziliśmy do mojego domu na złamanie karku, przepychając się i wyzywając. W końcu wpadliśmy do klatki, ale to nie był koniec – rzuciliśmy się obaj na schody. Dysząc dopadłem do klamki i nacisnąłem na nią.  
Drzwi były zamknięte.  
Zmarszczyłem brwi i zapukałem, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Zośka dopadł do mnie i oparł się o ścianę, próbując uspokoić oddech. Patrzył na mnie pytająco. Zauważyłem kartkę wciśniętą pomiędzy framugę. Wyciągnąłem ją i, rozpoznając pismo mamy, zacząłem czytać.  
„Janek, wychodzimy na kolację do Anki, ma dziś urodziny. Wrócimy rano, po godzinie policyjnej. Przekażę od Ciebie pozdrowienia, nie martw się. Masz klucz.  
Mama”  
Pacnąłem się otwartą dłonią w czoło. No tak! Zapomniałem o tym przyjęciu. Westchnąłem i podałem kartkę Zośce, szukając w kieszeniach klucza do drzwi. Kiedy w końcu udało nam się dostać do mieszkania odetchnąłem i zaryglowałem dokładnie wejście. Rodzice mieli wrócić dopiero rano, w nocy wolałem być zamknięty i bezpieczny. Zdjąłem z Zośki mój płaszcz i powiesiłem go na kołku, po czym sam się rozebrałem.  
\- Herbaty?  
Zośka skinął głową i ruszyliśmy do maleńkiej kuchni. W zupełnej ciszy zrobiłem nam po kubku herbaty i usiadłem, stawiając napój na stole. Chwyciłem cukiernice i posłodziłem – mi dwie łyżeczki, Tadeuszowi pół. Tyle razy przygotowywałem mu posiłki, że mógłbym robić za jego służącego. Doskonale wiem ile i czego dodaje – z ilu jajek je jajecznicę, z czym lubi kanapki; znam też proporcje mleka do kawy, którą pije. Podsunąłem mu kubek i uśmiechnąłem się.  
\- Dziękuję – powiedział Zośka i objął ciepłe naczynie dłońmi. Chyba było mu zimno, bo skulił się na krześle i tulił do ciepłej herbaty. Przewróciłem oczami i wstałem, chwytając leżący na kanapie koc i narzucając go na chłopaka. Objąłem ramionami jego szyję.  
\- Mów, jeśli jest ci zimno, tyle razy Ci powtarzam! – powiedziałem z wyrzutem. – Zachorujesz, jeśli będziesz tak marzł!  
Tadeusz przekręcił głowę, patrząc na mnie.  
\- U ciebie w domu zawsze jest zimno – odparł, poprawiając koc i siorbiąc herbatę. Wyjąłem mu kubek z dłoni i zamoczyłem usta w płynie.  
\- Pfe! Jakie gorzkie! Jak możesz tak mało słodzić?  
Chłopak tylko wystawił język i odebrał swój napój. Prychnąłem i wróciłem na swoje miejsce, sięgając po własne naczynie z wymalowanymi krówkami. Siedzieliśmy naprzeciw siebie i piliśmy herbatę. Każdy zatopiony był w swoich myślach. Zerknąłem przez okno kuchenne i zmrużyłem oczy na widok wielkiego, jasnego księżyca. Jakby się zastanowić, po wejściu do mieszkania nie zapaliłem żadnej lampy, bo księżyc wystarczająco oświetlał pomieszczenie. Westchnąłem. Zośka spojrzał na mnie z pytaniem w oczach.  
\- Księżyc – powiedziałem tylko, zerkając na Tadeusza. Dopiero teraz przyjrzałem się jego twarzy. W bladych promieniach gwiazd wyglądał… Pięknie. Miał idealną twarz, zawsze zdawałem sobie z tego sprawę, ale w tym momencie byłem po prostu zachwycony. Patrzyłem na niego oczarowany. Widząc moje spojrzenie pytająco uniósł brew. Otrząsnąłem się i wstałem, odbierając od niego pusty kubek.  
\- Już późno, chodźmy spać – rzekł Tadeusz, przeciągając się. Kiwnąłem głową, spuszczając wzrok.

~~~

Podałem Zośce ręcznik i rzeczy na przebranie. Nocował u mnie na tyle często, że przeniósł tu część swoich ubrań i drugą szczoteczkę do zębów. Kiedy chłopak zamknął się w łazience, wszedłem do pokoju i pościeliłem łóżko. Ziewnąłem i uchyliłem okno, chcąc przewietrzyć pomieszczenie przez snem. Wyciągnąłem z szafy podkoszulkę i zacząłem rozglądać się za bielizną. Usłyszałem trzaśnięcie drzwi i do pokoju wszedł Tadeusz, ubrany w luźne, długie spodnie.  
Zamarłem z wrażenia. Sterczałem jak kołek i oczami jak spodki wpatrywałem się w absolutnie najdoskonalszą klatkę piersiową na Ziemi i perfekcyjny, lekko umięśniony brzuch, godny najwyższych tytułów w każdym konkursie. Ostro zarysowana talia i wystające kości biodrowe, lekko zaznaczające się żebra… Westchnąłem. Ogarnął mnie jakiś dziwny rodzaj zazdrości. A z drugiej strony duma, że mój Tadeusz jest taki…  
\- … Piękny – wyszeptałem z podziwem. Zośka zmarszczył brwi i spojrzał po sobie.  
\- A gdzie tam piękny – machnął ręką, najwyraźniej nie dostrzegając mojego zachwytu. – Straszne chuchro ze mnie. Próbowałem wyćwiczyć bicepsy, a tu patrz – napiął mięśnie ramion, które lekko zarysowały się na jego bladej skórze. – I talię mam jak dziewczyna! – fuknął, z pretensją patrząc na swój brzuch. Uniosłem kąciki ust i pokręciłem głową. Wyminąłem go i ruszyłem do łazienki, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. Był idealny, a gadał pierdoły. Jak zwykle. Cały Zośka.  
I to w nim właśnie uwielbiam!

~~~

Kiedy wróciłem do pokoju, okno było zamknięte, a Tadeusz zwinął się pod kołdrą. Chyba spał. Podszedłem i poprawiłem okrycie, po czym kucnąłem, odgarniając mu przydługie włosy z idealnej twarzy. Uśmiechnąłem się z rozczuleniem. Nie miałem serca go budzić i kazać mu się przesuwać, bym zmieścił się do łóżka. Ucałowałem go w czoło i wstałem, chcąc pójść spać w salonie.  
\- Janek? – usłyszałem zaspany głos Zośki. – Czekałem aż wrócisz i wcale nie zasnąłem..! – dodał i czknął głośno. – O, mam czkawkę – zauważył elokwentnie. Przetarł oczy pięścią i spojrzał na mnie nieprzytomnie. – Chodź ze mną spać!  
Przewróciłem oczami i wsunąłem się pod ciepłą kołdrę. Tadeusz patrzył na mnie z uśmiechem i natychmiast się we mnie wtulił.  
\- Myślałem, że nie chcesz ze mną spać – szepnął z wyrzutem, chyba wciąż nie do końca świadomy swoich słów. Pogłaskałem go po głowie.  
\- Oczywiście, że chcę – powiedziałem, układając się wygodniej. Jak zwykle wsunąłem kolano między uda przyjaciela i przytuliłem twarz w zagięcie jego szyi. Niepewnie ułożyłem dłonie na nagim torsie Tadeusza i zassałem powietrze. To był impuls.  
\- Czemu nie masz..? – Wcześniej zawsze spał w koszulce. Nie mogąc się powstrzymać przejechałem palcami po jego żebrach, brzuchu, ułożyłem je na talii. Fakturę skóry też miał idealną. Przymknąłem oczy. – Boże, Tadeusz, jesteś perfekcyjny.  
\- Ty jesteś perfekcyjny – odparł cicho chłopak.  
Ucałował mnie w czubek głowy i dmuchnął mi we włosy. Nie widziałem jego twarzy, co uznałem za ogromny błąd i stratę, więc odchyliłem się lekko. Napotkałem ciepłe spojrzenie złotych oczu, a na policzku poczułem dotyk jego smukłych palców.  
Wyszeptał coś tak cicho, że miałem wrażenie, iż się przesłyszałem. Na klatce piersiowej czułem bicie jego serca. Uśmiechnąłem się i, zupełnie odruchowo, uniosłem się na ramieniu i dotknąłem wargami jego ust. To było takie… Naturalne. Na miejscu. Oparłem czoło o tors przyjaciela i przymknąłem oczy.  
\- Ja Ciebie też – powiedziałem. Chwilę potem zasnąłem, w ciepłych objęciach kołdry, Morfeusza i Zośki. Byłem już naprawdę bardzo zmęczony.


End file.
